This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2001-75395, filed on Nov. 30, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to an apparatus for controlling pressure, and more particularly, an apparatus for controlling pressure of an air pocket of a double-layered cooking vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat should be distributed uniformly throughout a cooking vessel to be heated in order to effectively and efficiently cook food. Double-layered cooking vessels have been designed and manufactured to take advantage of the insulating properties of air, which allow for more efficient heat convection when cooking. As a result, food within the vessel is more evenly cooked, as opposed to just on the bottom as in the cases of most cooking vessels. FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional double-layered cooking vessel that utilizes a layer of air for insulation.
The bottom structure of a double-layered cooking vessel, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a first heat-conduction plate 13, which is made of aluminum. The first heat-conduction plate 13 is situated between and in contact with inner and outer shells 12 and 14, respectively, which are both made of stainless steel. A second heat-conduction plate 15, which is made of aluminum, is situated between and in contact with a stainless steel reinforcement plate 16 and the outer shell 14.
The lateral structure of the double-layered cooking vessel is constructed in a manner such that a uniform interval is provided between the inner and outer shells 12 and 14, respectively, wherein an air pocket 20 is situated. The top edges of the inner and outer shells 12 and 14 are secured together by a roll-joint 18 so as to provide a water tight seal, which prevents liquid from entering the air pocket 20. Handles 30 are provided near the top edge of the outer shell 14 to assist in transporting the double-layered cooking vessel.
Often times, the roll joint 18 may become compromised so that there is no longer a valid seal and liquid may enter the air pocket 20. Situations such as when the double-layered cooking vessel is washed with water create the potential of liquid and/or moisture entering the air pocket 20. When the pan is subsequently heated, the liquid that may be trapped within the air pocket 20 is vaporized, thus creating steam pressure within the air pocket 20. Repeated pressurization and depressurization as a result of heating and cooling as well as eventual corrosion of the shells due to the presence of liquid and moisture via oxygenation may deform the overall shape of the air pocket and the double-layered cooking vessel itself. Consequently, the structural integrity of the double-layered cooking vessel is compromised and may result in the dangerous situation of the air pocket 20 exploding, injuring both persons and property. To resolve this issue, prior art has shown the installation of a pressure control valve on the outer shell 14 in order to relieve any steam pressure generated while heating the double-layered cooking vessel. However, such devices ultimately complicate the design and manufacture of such pans, thereby increasing their overall cost.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for controlling pressure of an air pocket of a double-layered cooking vessel that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for controlling the pressure of an air pocket of a double-layered cooking vessel automatically
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for controlling the pressure of an air pocket of a double-layered cooking vessel automatically that is installed within the inner space of a handle.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, in a double-layered cooking vessel having an air pocket between inner and outer shells, an apparatus for controlling a pressure inside the air pocket of the double-layered cooking vessel according to the present invention includes an exhaust port on the outer shell providing an outlet for the air pocket, a handle mounted over the exhaust port on the exterior of the outer shell, and an exhaust means located within the handle.
According to one aspect of the preferred embodiment, the exhaust means includes a housing attached to the outer shell and having a space opened externally and a valve installed at the housing so as to open/close the exhaust hole elastically.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the valve includes a head formed of an elastic material and having a conical figure so as to open/close the exhaust hole wherein a central part of the head is recessed and a support frame extending from the head and having a circumference of which cross-section is step-like.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the exhaust means further include a fixing part attached to an inner wall of the housing so as to support the valve, a coupling part fixing the handle and a fixing part to the housing after the handle is coupled with the housing, and an outlet formed at the handle by perforation so as to exhaust the gas in the space externally.
Therefore, the present invention is characterized in that the distortion or explosion of the double-layered cooking vessel due to the high pressure of the air pocket is prevented by making the steam of high pressure inside the air pocket push an elastic valve to escape through an exhaust hole.
Moreover, the present invention is characterized in that a complicated structure is prevented by installing the pressure controller of the air pocket at the inner space of the handle.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.